


fate and fantasy

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dissociation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape, Spoilers, mindfuckery, prompto's insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Prompto thinks he can bear it, at least until Noctis finds him. Ardyn has other plans.





	

"Now, of course... the frustrating thing is that there's no way for you to understand this, but believe me, I've seen your type many a time in the past." Ardyn gave a lofty sigh as he paced a lazy circle in front of where Prompto lay suspended, gently tapping the metal implement against one open palm. "It's very noble, certainly. Those who grit their teeth in the face of adversity. Those with a cause so strong that it circles around, and makes them disposable. They won't talk, they won't break, they won't falter... and where's the fun in that? You come to learn, after some experience, when it is that you're wasting your time." He paused his step, looking Prompto in the eye and giving a warm smile. "So, rejoice...! You're so _very_ determined, _so_ much so. Very admirable. Can you live long enough for him to find you? There would, naturally, be some entertainment to be found in his arrival only to discover, oh _no_ , he's too late...! Such a tragedy."

Adrenaline pulsed through Prompto's body, leaving him light-headed. It was hard to concentrate on what Ardyn was saying, especially through the thought of _he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me_ that echoed through his mind with every panicked heartbeat. They'd been in tricky situations before this, but none of _those_ had ended with him separated from the group, tied up, and with Ardyn Izunia stood in front of him - _smiling_. His quiet delight through all of this was what made it unsettling, beyond the pain and uncertainty. Blades had cut into him, shallow enough to hurt but not deep enough to wound, not _really_. A hand at his throat, yet one that still gave him room to breathe, just. Impacts that left him winded, bruised, but not broken.

The terror in each action came from knowing how worse it could be. At any moment, Ardyn could change his mind, lose interest, and turn that pain into something darker. They'd been in fights, before - ones that had left him poisoned, burnt, frozen, _turned to stone_. Compared to that, this was barely anything, but it would only take one capricious mood-change to alter that. Those previous situations had always left him some room for agency, too; if he was hit by the enemy attack, _well, that's my own fault_. This situation, however, had him bound completely; he could barely move his wrists to twist them, let alone pull them free. He could breathe, but was always aware of the metal around his chest, the lower ring at his waist, keeping him firmly in place.

 _And now he's talking about how much fun it would be for Noct to find me dead_. Everything, here, was as Ardyn wished it. Had Ardyn really wished him dead, he could have done it as he lay unconscious, in those moments before he'd woken up to find himself in this place. He could have been killed and left in the snowy wastelands, never to be found, and that would have been that... _but I'm the bait_. That miserable flicker of light lay as the tiniest sliver of hope remaining. _He needs me to get to Noct. So try to keep him entertained._

"Some royal guard dogs are trained _so_ well. You could take them to the brink of death, but they'd rather die than betray their liege. And what can you do about that? If that's how they've been made - formed and shaped by the royalty around them - then that, simply, cannot be helped." Taking a step forward, Ardyn pressed the small blade to the underside of Prompto's chin, trailing it leisurely down to his throat. "You're not one of those, though. You're not like that." He gave a deep chuckle. "Just along for the ride, aren't you? I wonder; how's that treating you?" He stared intently at the blade in his hands, as if deciding--... and withdrew it, stepping away to place it down on a nearby tray.

"The thing to keep in mind, dear Prompto, is that every human has a thread. Even the most immovable will holds some small chip, the tiniest imperfection, the smallest thread that can unravel, _just_ so." He made a hand gesture, to illustrate the point. "It's so... _wearying_. So predictable, every time...! Each time the situation presents itself, you find yourself wondering, _is this the time that it might be different?_ And it never is. It never is." Empty-handed, he approached Prompto once more - closer than he'd been previously, closer still than he'd even been to press lines of blood into Prompto's skin. He had an ambiguous expression, seeming curious and seeming _wanting_ \--. "You, also, are not like that. Sometimes, that thread is one of interest - and _oh_ , you _are_ interesting, aren't you? Here, captured, helpless, pathetic - and yet, still, somehow--"

" _Gg_ hh--...!" Ardyn's hand was between his legs, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. The combination of terror and restraint had rendered his natural responses haywire; if the bonds disappeared that moment, Prompto wasn't sure he would even be able to stand. He was very aware, suddenly, that Ardyn was touching him hard--

_No. You were already hard, weren't you?_

"The human body does react in some strange ways, doesn't it? We take so many things for granted. Pain response, to alert us that something is wrong. Fear, overriding every other response, enabling our escape. So many things done automatically, on our behalf, without us even realizing. And then..." His voice took on a chiding tone, as if reprimanding. "And then, sometimes, wires get crossed. And that brings us to now, doesn't it? Because you are here, hopeless, alone, and with some _strange_ and wayward impulse coursing through you. Your body still bleeds, and yet _somehow_ , something inside you has taken that as instruction to open your legs. What is it they call this... 'masochism', isn't it?"

"N-no, it's not-- _I'm_ not--"

"I mean, you can say what you like, but you and I both know that you've got an erection, and there's no way to hide it. So! What to do about that. Obviously, this means I need to recalibrate; had I known you were a pervert, I'd have tackled this differently from the outset." His fingers were at Prompto's belt buckle now, pulling it loose. "But, don't you see? This is _interesting_. Not entirely without precedent, of course, but quite uncommon. A strange thing, arousal; predictable and yet not, both at once. Were the prince to find you dead, well, that would be tragic. But to find you like _this_...? There's only so much damage limitation you can do."

It was hardly the worst thing about his current situation, but Prompto knew he was blushing. _Sure, why not? Humiliation, on top of everything else_. There was no point in trying to deny the physical sign of his arousal, though he still questioned why it had happened in the first place. Was there even a reason? He let out a shuddering breath on feeling the lightest touch of Ardyn's fingertips against his penis, now pulled free from his underwear. He felt a clench in his chest in response, the deep embarrassment coming from the fact that he hadn't been able to anything other than react to that touch rendering him angry at his own helplessness.

Ardyn withdrew his hand, then, but made no move to adjust Prompto's clothing where he'd left it disheveled. "Now; your prince approaches." Ardyn took his hat, placed it neatly onto his head, and tipped it in Prompto's direction. "I think you'll have some explaining to do. As a kindness, I'll give you some privacy for your little reunion." He turned the lock on the door and left through it, leaving it purposefully unlocked behind him. He gave another smile before he went, and then-- disappeared into the darkness.

Despite those parting words, Prompto felt a great sense of relief. Ardyn was gone, for the moment. He could deal with being embarrassed, so long as he was still alive in order to deal with it. It _was_ embarrassing, but he was sure that he'd be able to play it down. The group had been on the road for a long time, after all - after that length of time, a casual acceptance of things that might otherwise have been embarrassing developed. Everyone got morning wood, right? Sometimes there were things you just had to deal with. He could practically hear Gladiolus in his head as he thought about it, " _It's no big deal. You wouldn't hold it in if you needed to piss, would you? It's just the body doing what it does. So just do what you gotta do_." This wasn't exactly that, but if leaving him with his pants down was the worst that Ardyn could think of to do, then Prompto was pretty sure he could ride it out.

" _Ah, Prince Noctis--! You've arrived._ "

Prompto looked around quickly, surprised by the sound of Ardyn's voice. Obviously not talking to him directly, but--... he sounded so close, as if he were talking over Prompto's shoulder. Prompto's movement was limited, but he could at least tell that Ardyn wasn't beside him, or behind him. _Is he? No. No, he can't be_. If nothing else, Prompto had seen him leave through the corridor with his own two eyes, _so how--...?_

" _It's funny, the things you learn about a person, when you just get to spend a little time with them. Don't you think?_ "

Looking back and forth, Prompto was practically straining at his restraints. "A-... Ardyn?!... Wh--... where are you!?"

" _I've been spending some quality time with Prompto, and it's been... quite illuminating. But, close friends as you are, I'm sure you know everything about him. Don't you?" A pause. "What's that? You don't? Oh, well...! I have so much to tell you, in that case._ "

The more Ardyn spoke, the more unsettled Prompto felt. It was less as if Ardyn was in the room with him, and more as if Ardyn was in his _head_ \--... but then he was talking to Noctis, so how could that be? _And for him to be talking to Noct means that Noct must be here, so that's--... that's something._

" _The first thing to note, of course, are the circumstances of his birth; did he ever tell you that he was from Niflheim? I'm sure he showed you, that strange 'tattoo' of his. No? He never did? How strange. I thought the two of you were close._ "

Those words hit Prompto harder than any of Ardyn's physical impacts had done. Clenching his fists, he felt suddenly desperate. "NOCT--! Noct, can you hear me!? It's--..." The corridor ahead seemed too dark and too long to carry his voice, no matter how much he hoped for it. "It's not like that--! I'm--... I'm not--..."

" _Not only that, but his father was one Verstael Besithia. Did you ever encounter him, during your princely duties? A great mind. A great, ruthless mind. One that felt no qualms in sending his son to enemy territory. How else better to know the Kingdom of Insomnia than from within? How better to know the progress of its crown prince than to have a child of his own age, living and laughing beside him as he grew. Regis thought him rescued, but Besithia was smarter than that. Didn't you ever wonder where his parents were? There are a lot of questions I think you should have been asking. Asking them of yourself or of Prompto; either way._ "

"It--... _it wasn't like that_ \--! I never--... I never even knew--... _don't listen to him_ \--!"

" _That, of course, is beside the point. Simply some trivia. He fucks well, doesn't he? I'm sure that's one of the reasons why you kept him around. ...What, you've never--...? Oh. Oh, well, that's quite--... for as much as he was gasping your name, I assumed that to be the case. He cut quite the picture; glassy-eyed, his name on your lips... unless, of course, that was mere fantasy? Perhaps that's where he gained his skills. Letting himself be fucked, enduring it by thinking of you... because of course, you're betrothed, aren't you? Or, at least, you were. My condolences. All the same-- you wouldn't touch him though, would you? You don't know where he's been._ "

It was hard to focus on the words that Ardyn was saying, though it was also impossible to ignore them - each languid syllable settling at the base of his neck, as if whispered into his ears. He felt as if he'd been ripped open; he hadn't _wanted_ to keep secrets from Noctis, but there were just some things he hadn't been equipped to explain. And here was Ardyn, broadcasting them without a care in the world, and Prompto was still bound tight and unable to explain himself. Where was Noctis, anyway? How far away was he? Prompto hadn't been aware of the building when he'd been taken into it. Maybe Noctis was in the next room, or maybe he was ten floors down. There was no way of knowing.

" _I suppose that's still a kind of loyalty though, isn't it? His body accepted me quite willingly, but he thought only of you. How touching. Quite sweet, in its own way. And then it becomes a sort of game, doesn't it? Nobody likes to hear their lover speaking the name of another, after all. So he had to undergo a little punishment, but... I'm sure you understand, don't you? Sometimes it's the only way they'll learn. You should hurry, though - who knows what state he'll be in when you find him? Should you wish to take him back with you. I'd understand if you didn't, of course. I can arrange for his disposal, should you so wish._ "

Prompto's breathing was quick and shallow, his mind swimming with a million fears and possibilities. He wanted Noctis - and the others - to arrive as quickly as possible, so they could leave as quickly as possible, and put all this behind them. He didn't know how he'd be able to face Noctis, not after everything Ardyn was saying, but--... he'd worry about that later. They'd know, wouldn't they? That Ardyn was lying? He'd certainly given no reason to trust him up to that point.

 _The evidence is there on your body though, isn't it?_ Prompto clenched his fist, wishing he could take any of those scalpels to try to scratch it away before Noctis found him. Blame it on Ardyn. Just another one of the things he'd done.

In the middle of all those thoughts, Prompto suddenly felt aware of another noise - _footsteps_? Someone running quickly, coming closer. Hope welled up in his chest once more. " _NOCT_ \--! Over here--!"

The noise indeed matched up to the figure of Noctis, who was running down the corridor in front of where Prompto was bound. He slowed as he reached the door, opening it easily and stepping inside. He seemed to be alone...? _I'm sure the others are fine, though. They've got to be_.

"... Prompto."

"Noct--! I'm--... I'm so happy to see you...! Could... could you help me down from here? Kinda painful..."

"Is it true?"

"... Huh?"

" _Take a look for yourself. On the right. You never even thought about it, did you? Hidden in plain sight, after all this time._ "

"Noct, wait--"

Noctis approached where he was held, focused entirely on Prompto's wrist. He pulled the wristband away roughly, his eyes settling into resignation at the sight. "I guess I was just being naive all this time, huh."

"Noct, don't--..." Prompto attempted a smile, but barely succeeded. "Don't listen to what Ardyn said...! He's just--... he's just trying to get to you...! Like when we were on the train. Yeah? So--... so if we can just find the crystal and get out of here, then--" Prompto registered the sound of being hit momentarily before his body caught up with the action.

"Shut _up_ \--! I don't want to hear that from you! I don't--... I don't want to hear anything you've got to say about this!"

"... Right..."

" _You might not want to do that, your highness. You see, the strangest thing about your little friend, there - perhaps it's the way he was engineered? But to treat him such will only excite him, so to speak. It's worth trying, just once, to see it. He's quite incorrigible. It doesn't matter what you do to him, he'll only register it as pleasurable. Isn't that funny? If only you'd known, you could have been using it to your advantage all this time. Oh well. We live and learn...!_ "

"You let him fuck you, didn't you?"

Prompto rattled his wrists against their binding. "I--... didn't have much choice...!"

"Should I fuck you? Since you'll obviously fuck anyone?"

"I--... wha--? ...Noct...?"

" _It's really all he's good for. Though he is quite good._ "

With his expression remaining impassive, Noctis glanced down at where Ardyn had left Prompto exposed; he looked up, as if disgusted, and then leant down to loosen the ties on Prompto's ankles.

"He's--... he's lying to you, Noct... you do know that, right...?"

" _Have you ever tried being quiet, just for a moment?_ " Prompto froze on hearing Ardyn's voice, but _differently_. To hear him previously, it had almost been as if he'd been speaking within Prompto's mind (as well as Noctis's own, presumably). With _those_ words, that assumption seemed definite; Noctis didn't react at all, and those words didn't seem to be aimed at him anyway.

"... Huh...?"

" _Isn't this what you've always wanted? You see, Prompto, I know your type so well. Every inch of you gives it away every second of every day, and it's only through our young prince's spectacular density in these matters that he doesn't realize, somehow. You've wanted him for a long time, haven't you? And here he is._ "

"B-but--... but not--... not like this..."

" _Do you really think you'd ever have him any other way? Oh, Prompto. So desperate to prove yourself. Thinking you can get away from the unpleasant things, if you just neglect to mention them. Being from Niflheim, carrying that code on your wrist, being in love with the prince... all those unhelpful things. If you ignore them, then that's almost like they don't exist... isn't it? So you can stand tall with the prince, like a loyal retainer should. If you make believe for long enough, then it might just come true. Right? But, sadly, those thoughts are merely the fancies of fantasy. But, look--! Now he sees you as you are. As a liar, and a fraud, and someone who tried - so hard! - but just wasn't quite good enough._ "

Ardyn paused for long enough for Prompto to realize the position he was now in; his wrists still bound, Noctis had brought his legs up--

" _Ah_ \--! N-Noct, what are you--?"

"You're meant to be good at this, aren't you?"

Despite everything, it came as a surprise when Noctis entered him. Had his mind been rational, he might almost have been surprised at the extent to which he'd been able to sit through Ardyn's tortures, compared to this - but the only connections lighting in his mind were _Noctis_ and _pain_ and _Noct is hurting me_ \-- and it had been easier to bear, somehow, when it had been Ardyn, waiting for Noctis to arrive and save the day. And, like Ardyn had said - he was here, now. (There didn't seem to be a light at the end of the tunnel, not anymore.)

" _Ghh--...k..._ "

"What, it doesn't feel good...?" Noctis had one hand supporting Prompto's leg, and the other nestled roughly in his hair. With a cruel laugh, he tightened his hold, settling into rhythm and forcing Prompto against the metal supports as he fucked him. "You really are worthless, after all."

" _Every part of you is laid bare, Prompto. At last, the prince can see you as you always believed you were. Hopeless, worthless, useless... there's nothing left to hide. Isn't that freeing, in a way? If only this had happened sooner, and then you might not have had to lead him to this level of deception. But, what's done is done._ "

_You never did belong with the rest of them._

_It was pretty amazing they asked you to go with them in the first place, wasn't it?_

_knowing you might be found out at any moment_

_and knowing that they might find out, and still not care_

_that was the worst part_

"... Hey, Noct..."

"Nnh?"

"Do you... really think that I'm worthless...?" (He almost sounded hopeful.)

"Of course. What, did you ever think otherwise?"

It hurt, but maybe it was okay if the pain came from Noctis. As long as Noctis felt good, maybe it was worth it. Maybe there was nothing else he could do, but if he could do that, then--

"S--... sorry it doesn't feel good... I can't--... I can't do much, but--... if there's anything I can do--..."

_they should never have taken you out of niflheim to begin with_

_you should never have spoken to him_

_shouldn't have gone anywhere near him_

_stay in niflheim, become an MT_

_stay in insomnia, die anonymously_

It was all Prompto could do not to laugh. It seemed ridiculous, all of a sudden, that he'd come this far, alongside Noctis - _he'd_ done that. Somehow. Sometimes he'd even dared to believe that maybe he could be as good as the others thought he was - they could be so compelling, when they wanted to be. But he'd always feared that a lie, and that seemed to have come true, so what more could he do than revel in it? _You're hard again, aren't you_. There was something shamefully exciting in the way Noctis thrust against him, _into_ him, taking his own pleasure - if there was any to be found - without caring for Prompto's wellbeing. _And why should he? I'm not worth that_.

_Only this. Just this._

"... H-hey... Noct... do... do you think... I could make you come...?"

"What else do you think I'm trying to do, here?"

"I'd have done this any time for you... if you'd just asked... seems kinda funny that it's only happening now..." Prompto's voice was light, as if he was speaking in a dream. He felt strange, but not wholly unpleasant, as if he was drifting away from Noctis, from Ardyn, from his restraints, from all of it. "... If I can be good for this, then--... then..." (It was just pain, after all. It was only his body. Nothing important.)

Noctis held himself close to Prompto as his breath hitched, the sound of his voice almost--... changing, strangely...?

" _Ah_ \--... haha... you see, dear Prompto...? It's... so much more interesting... when it's like this..."

( _Was it always Ardyn, there...?_ ) Feeling too exhausted to question what was happening anymore, Prompto let his face fall to Ardyn's shoulder, closing his eyes and giving up the last of his resistance.

 

\-----

 

They hadn't yet managed to find the crystal, but they had at least managed to find rooms in which to rest for the night. Strictly, Noctis knew that he should be sleeping; he was exhausted, and it was frustrating that he couldn't quite bring his mind to relax long enough to get the sleep he was sure he was going to need. Gladiolus was snoring, Ignis's breathing was deep and even... Noctis sighed slightly, rolling over to face the bunk opposite. The room was dark, but not pitch black; he could make out Prompto's form, sat up in bed.

"... Hey. Prompto?"

Even in the gloom, his sudden movement on being addressed was obvious, despite Noctis's whispered tone. "Oh--... uh... you're not asleep yet...?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"... Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Noctis bit his lip gently, wondering how to word his thoughts. More than anything, he was glad that they'd found Prompto; Ardyn hadn't made it easy, but for the first time in what felt like forever, they were able to travel as a group once more. Whatever was waiting for them on the upper floors was surely no match for _that_.

"Um... Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were on your way up... when you were--... when you were trying to find me, uh... did--... did Ardyn say anything to you?"

"He said a whole lot of things. Nothing really important, though. Just trying to psyche me out, I guess."

"Did he--... say anything... about me?"

"He kept taunting me, if that counts? Making out like I might not find you in time. ...I'm really glad we found you, Prompto. I'd been kind of--... haha, it's probably not cool to admit it... I was pretty much out of my mind with worry, though. Thinking that anything could have happened. ...But you're here, now."

"... He really didn't say anything?"

Noctis frowned gently. "Nothing much." The silence that followed was slightly awkward; Noctis wasn't too sure what to say. "... What even happened there, anyway? I mean--... you were tied up and everything, that's--... ...he didn't hurt you, did he?" That suddenly seemed like a stupid question. "... Too badly?"

Again, the silence was long enough that Noctis felt a deep sense of misgiving in his chest. When Prompto next spoke, it was just a little _too_ bright, and he seemed to notice it right away. "Hey, Noct!--... uh..." He took a deep breath. "Noct."

"Mm?"

"Could you... promise me something...?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't--... don't ask me about what happened."

"If he hurt you, then I want to know--"

" _Please_ , Noct."

The insistent tone in Prompto's voice did nothing to alleviate Noctis's concern, but there was little else he could do or say in response; he didn't want to force Prompto into doing anything he didn't want to do, regardless of what might have happened. "... I promise. ...If--... if you do want to talk about it, though--"

"I don't."

That response was as terse as Noctis had ever heard Prompto being. _It is late, though, and we're all kind of stressed_... he rolled over onto his back, shifting down against his pillow. "Try and get some rest, yeah? The sooner we sleep, the sooner we wake up, the sooner we can get out of here."

"I could say the same to you." (There was some warmth in that whisper; Noctis allowed himself a smile.)

"Right. Well... g'night."

"G'night."

Prompto moved to lie down, knowing that what Noctis said was true, but unsure of how capable he was of acting on it. _I'm sure I'll sleep better once we're out of here_. He sighed deeply, and closed his eyes.


End file.
